1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device which uses an oil layer as a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, an image display device which arranges a large number of pixel shutters for changing light transmitting areas within pixels is attracting attentions because of advantageous effects thereof that the image display device exhibits the light utilization efficiency higher than the light utilization efficiency of an image display device which uses liquid crystal and a viewing angle dependency smaller than a viewing angle dependency of the image display device which uses liquid crystal.
Non-patent document 1 describes the constitution in which an oil layer which contains dye is arranged on a water layer on a water-repellant substrate, electrodes are mounted on a lower surface of the substrate, and the wettability of the water-repellant substrate is changed when a voltage is applied between the electrodes and water. That is, the non-patent document 1 describes that the movement of the oil layer containing dye is performed by opening/closing operations of one shutter and the opening/closing operation are controlled to change a light transmitting quantity of the pixel.
Non-patent Document 1: Nature, vol 425, pp 383-385